I Thee Wed-Parts I and II
by Karen M
Summary: A sequel to With This Ring Alternative
1. Default Chapter Title

I THEE WED -ALTERNATIVE  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Warner Bros, and Shoot The Moon Productions.  
The story is mine for everyone's entertainment.  
  
RATING: R  
  
SUMMARY: Sequel requested for With This Ring with some surprises-late third season .  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm posting this alternate version. Thanks to Cat for the title.   
  
PART I  
  
Lee woke up in a cold sweat from the realistic, fierce dream he had just experienced. This particular  
dream had been a continuous occurrence for almost a year, growing more intense with each episode.  
The subject matter was always the same, the marriage license from the San Angelo wedding came back  
as being correct from the cruise line. He didn't want to get an annulment. He loved Amanda with all his  
heart, and she reciprocated. They stayed married, even went to New York City for their honeymoon,   
Plaza Hotel, and all. Lee now had an "instant" family whom he loved and cherished. Lee was not entirely  
upset when these imaginary fancies occurred in his sleep. The parts which dealt with closeness to his  
partner were very enjoyable, especially the closeness in the bedroom.   
  
Scarecrow's valid feelings were getting stronger every day, and harder to keep from Amanda. She was his  
best friend, and always there for him. No woman he had ever known had stood by him when everyone  
else thought the worst. He wasn't dating any more. She invaded his thoughts, and his dreams. She made  
every day worth while living for him. His heart was hers, and finally he admitted, his love.   
  
Were these dreams telling him to let go of his fears of commitment? He wasn't going to see Dr. Phaff, the   
Agency psychologist to find out. He intended to let the situation work itself out. In any event, he looked  
forward to each day, mostly due to his partner.   
  
Lee arrived at the Q Bureau ahead of Amanda. He had some final reports to catch up on, but, secretly, the  
longer he saw her during each day was almost "heaven" to him. If only, he had the courage to tell her.  
  
Amanda walked into the Q Bureau with a sunny smile, and cast a lingering glance at Scarecrow. He caught  
her eyes for an instant. "God, I love him so," she thought, "this is so hard each day." "What's the agenda  
for today, partner?" she inquired. "Just finalization of reports, and busy work, nothing spectacular (except you,") he thought.   
  
The phone rang, breaking his train of thought, "Stetson, here," Lee answered. "Scarecrow, I need the two  
of you down in the Bullpen as soon as possible, we have an assignment for you both."  
  
Down in Billy's office, he explained to the partners, the rudiments of their next case. "We will be sending   
you both to New York City to pose as a married couple, Leland and Mandy Martin. You'll be staying at the Plaza in a large suite, hopefully with separate beds. Reservations are already set up. This case should   
take about a week. We have a possible mole within the New York City office for the Agency. He could  
be leaking information to an Iranian terrorist organization on the location of military weapons, government  
issue. The middleman is a corporation called Itran, an import-export concern. They have a powerful   
group in control of the board, and a CEO who is the assumed head of the terrorists by the name of Catel  
Dabar. Catel has a well established rapport in New York City high society, and a reputation as a womanizer. It doesn't seem to bother him a bit if they are married, so watch yourself, Amanda."  
"Yes sir," replied Amanda.  
  
"Julian Kennedy is our New York operative whom we are concerned about. He hobnobs at all their  
parties and social events. Scarecrow, you and Amanda will cover as a D. C. couple interested in purchasing Itran stock. You both will be attending a party at Trump Plaza Saturday night given by Itran.  
Julian should be attending. He needs to be watched. Establish a friendship with him, and get yourselves  
invited to any events which will benefit you catching him in the act. Good luck to you both. Any questions?"  
  
"When do we leave for New York City, Billy," asked Lee. "Tomorrow afternoon from Dulles. Your  
tickets and reservations confirmed. Pick everything up today, and you need not check in tomorrow  
morning." "What about wardrobe?" asked Amanda. "Already taken of, waiting at your hotel room at  
the Plaza. Good luck to you both. Have fun, but be careful."   
  
"Yes, sir, we will," uttered both agents in unison, and at that occurrence, they smiled at each other.  
  
Back up in the Q Bureau-later in the day.   
  
  
"The flight is at 2:00 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. So, I'll pick you up at twelve, so we can have lunch   
and not have to hurry," stated Lee, checking the itinerary. "I'll be ready," replied Amanda, "dressed to  
the nines as Mandy Martin. I'll let my mother know it's a photo shoot on New York society life, including  
Trump. I'm sure she will buy that one."  
  
Lee chuckled at her. They both were so getting used to coming up with tall stories, that it was automatic.  
Scarecrow looked at his watch. "Look, it's almost time for dinner. How about dinner at Emilio's tonight?  
I could pick you up at seven." 'It's a date. The boys and mother will be leaving for Williamsburg shortly  
thereafter. They liked it so much, the last time." "You mean, there's no hurry to get you home, for once?  
I won't know what to do," he teased. "The infamous Scarecrow, won't know what to do, that's a laugh,"  
retorted Amanda. "I'll get you for that, wait and see," responded a determined Lee, and started to chase   
her around the room, the devil in his eye. "Oh, know you don't," screamed Amanda, getting out of his   
way as quickly as possible, ducking and dashing, to and fro. The Q door suddenly opened, and she crashed  
headlong into Francine, who was carrying their tickets and travel information. "I'm sorry, Francine. Are you all right?" "Yes, Amanda," the disgruntled blonde cackled furiously. "Land first, the next time.  
You're tickets are over there, travel info still in my hands. Help me up, and I'm out of here."  
  
Lee willingly obliged, helping both of them to their feet. She gave them both a nasty look, and walked   
out the door with a slam. Both partners looked at another, then burst out laughing. "You started it,  
Stetson," Amanda teased again. "Oh, no I didn't, Mrs. King. You made the first comment, you started  
it." Lee starting chasing again, but this time he paused to lock the Q door. "Lee, c'mon, enough of this  
game." Lee continued chasing her, pinning her against the wall, "take back what you said," he looked  
determined, pinning her down with his strong arms. "Lee, please, you're hurting me." He hadn't realized  
how strongly he had gripped her arms. Letting go immediately, he apologized. "I'm, really sorry, Amanda.  
I wouldn't hurt you for the world," remembering that time during burnout when he had accidentally   
slapped her. He looked at her, very concerned, rubbing her arms, "I'm so sorry, are you o.k.?" Lee looked  
at her pleadingly. "Gotcha," Amanda laughed. "Now we're even."  
  
Lee was really downhearted now, and couldn't look at Amanda. He was actually hurt. "Lee, talk to me,"  
Amanda was concerned, "What's wrong?" "Lee, please, don't do this," she pleaded as he started unlocking  
the Q door., "please, I'm sorry." She stopped him, and placed her finger under his chin to force him to look   
at her. She suddenly remembered the slap from the burnout period, and knew what he was upset about.  
"Oh, Lee, forgive me. I wasn't thinking. We were just playing in the beginning." Her hand was on his cheek, "please," she looked into his eyes. He slowly placed his arms around her waist, took her hand away  
from his cheek, and kissed it. Scarecrow leaned in toward her, drawing her closer to him, millimeters away  
from her lips. "You're forgiven, I'm sorry too. I jumped the gun. I just don't want to ever hurt you. I-I"  
he brushed her lips with his own. She eagerly responded to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck,  
and then leaning in again to kiss him tenderly. Lee growled low in his throat, and took her lips possessively, deepening the kiss., totally letting go with all pent up feelings. "Amanda," he whispered,   
"I've wanted to do that for so long." He buried his face in her luxurious hair, and pulled her closer to him.  
Amanda was in heaven. The tears came unbidden. She held on to Lee, groping even closer, if possible.  
"Oh, Lee," she said softly, "just hold me. Let me stay here forever." She was trembling. "Honey, it's o.k.  
Don't cry." Lee broke away , and looked into her large, brown eyes., and wiped away her tears.   
"I can't help it," she stammered, I can't keep these feelings bottled up any more, I can't. You're my  
best friend, the one I would talk to about how I feel. But I can't talk to you because you're the cause of   
my feelings. Maybe, oh, I don't know what to do." She turned away from him.   
  
"Talk to me, please. Look at me." Amanda turned back, and their eyes locked. "I have those same feelings. I love you, and I can't keep it inside either, or I'll burst." Lee smiled and held her to him.  
"I love you, too, Scarecrow, for a long time now." A smile emerged on Scarecrow's face, he grinned from  
ear to ear, at that news. He kissed her passionately. Amanda responded in kind, placing her arms around  
Lee's neck. They broke apart after what seemed like several minutes to catch their breaths, still in awe at   
the revelation that they finally declared their love for each other.   
  
"I've been such a fool to wait so long to tell you," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "You feel go good   
in my arms, like you have belonged there always." "Maybe you weren't ready until now," interrupted  
Amanda, "but, believe me, the wait for your love is well worth it, she leaned in and kissed him again,  
tenderly. Scarecrow smiled down at her, shaking his head, at the wonder of it all.   
  
They were interrupted by a phone call from Billy, who asked them to come to the Bullpen immediately.  
He had something important to tell them. "Make yourselves comfortable, this shouldn't take long,"  
Billy noticed the grins on each of his agents, like they had a secret they were sharing, and wondered,   
"maybe, at last, it's finally happened, we shall see. "Lee and Amanda," Billy began, "we received a  
communication from San Angelo that their computers were being updated, and they discovered that   
entity information on cross check did not match. Lee, Personnel was contacted during your trip down  
there a year ago, and the new clerk gave all your correct entity info, so, you're legally married. The  
Bahamian Embassy has stated that the annulment can be completed at their location right in D. C.   
All you two have to do is sign the final release papers, and the matter is closed. You can take care of  
this when you get back from New York City. Any other questions?" The two partners smiled at each  
other, not upset at all about the situation, and even held hands. Lee came out of his reverie, and asked  
Billy about wedding and engagement rings. Billy said they were all out in properties , so purchase them  
in New York City. We have an account at Tiffany's. Bill the agency, of course, and try to remember  
to keep the cost low. They both agreed. Billy wished them well. Amanda said she would see Lee at   
the arranged time, and she started for home.   
  
Lee thought, on the drive over to Arlington, that the circumstances were pretty close to the occurrences   
in his dream, and he didn't mind at all. In some ways, he liked the idea of being married to Amanda.  
In fact, the more he thought about the situation, the more he liked the idea. He didn't know Amanda's  
reaction, but, she didn't seem to be upset at all in Billy's office. She was ready at seven. Lee placed  
her luggage in the trunk of the Vette, and they headed for Emilio's for dinner.   
  
"Amanda, did you want me to take you home right after dinner, or, do you want to come over to my place  
for a while?'' asked Lee, after the meal was over. "Mother and the boys are gone, and I'm pretty tired.  
I really would like to come to your place, there is no use for me to travel all the way home. I would rather  
be with you, anyway." Lee really liked that answer. Once out in the Vette, Lee kissed her, and huskily  
said, "stay the night." "Yes, gladly," managed Amanda, "I thought you would never ask."   
  
Once ready for bed, Amanda melted into Lee's arms, and soundly kissed him good-night. Lee respected  
and loved Amanda with all his heart, and whatever she wanted concerning the sleeping arrangements,  
he would follow, although it would take all his self-control to accomplish this feat. He had a small extra  
bedroom with a comfortable bed she could use. He wanted to make love to her so much, to show her how  
much she meant to him, but, if she thought it was too early to be intimate, he would respect that.   
  
"Amanda, I love you so much," he whispered against her mouth. "I love you, too, sweetheart, ready for  
bed?" "Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." Lee replied. "Lee, I want to be with you, in the same  
bed, honey, isn't that all right?" Lee beamed, "it's more than all right, it's fantastic.   
  
"I can't believe this is all true, you love me, you say it's o.k. to sleep in the same bed. I thought you would  
want to take it slower, but, I'm glad that you decided to join me." "I want to make love to you, Lee, that  
tired , I'm not. I want you so badly." Amanda held him tightly, and looked deeply into his eyes.   
  
PART II  
  
"Oh, Amanda, yes," finished Lee. The romantic atmosphere in Lee's bedroom was enhanced by the   
mood music from the stereo, and the candles flickering their dancing aura across the room. Lee stood  
by his bed staring into two beautiful deep brown eyes, that showed all the love for him , and trust built  
into her intuitively since that first day at the train station. She was so incredibly beautiful. He lowered  
his lips to hers, and kissed her with a possessiveness that before today, he had never known. He kissed  
her tenderly and passionately, and the intensity and heat started to build between them. Amanda urged his  
mouth open, and flicked her tongue against his , continuing as they explored, played, and danced wildly  
against each other's mouths. He planted kisses down her neck, reaching her sensitive spot, which he knew  
instinctively, and lingered there. Amanda moaned low, "Lee," which is all she managed to get out.  
  
Lee lowered the spaghetti straps of her nightgown over her breasts, and her gown dropped to the floor.  
She stood before him, her perfect body bathed in the candlelight. He could only shake his head ,and  
he whispered to her how beautiful she was. She smiled at him, moved closer to him, loosened the belt  
of his robe, and guided it down his shoulders to the floor. She observed the man she so deeply loved  
standing millimeters away, with such passion in his eyes that they were, it seemed, a dark blue. Lee crushed her to him, feeling her soft breasts and silky skin against him for the first time. His arms snaked  
around her waist, and he took her lips , engulfing her mouth voraciously. After a few minutes, they broke  
the kiss for breath, Lee lifted her onto his bed , and very carefully placed himself on top of her.   
  
Light filtered into Lee's bedroom to announce the start of a brand new day. Both lovers were still asleep  
in each other's arms. Lee was the first to stir. It took a minute before he realized fully exactly where he  
was. Then he gazed at the angel asleep in his arms, and thanked God silently for this wonderful woman,  
and her love. As he watched her in slumber, he vowed never to take her for granted, and always be there  
for her, and never stop loving her. He thought back to a few hours ago. Last night had been incredible.  
His feelings for her ran so deep, that it scared him somewhat. But being without her, which he couldn't  
even fathom now, would make life almost unbearable, more so, than not revealing his feelings.  
  
He looked at the clock. They would have to leave for the airport presently, but her wanted to let her sleep  
as long as possible. Besides, then, he got to watch her beautiful face, smiling in a peaceful sleep. After  
a few minutes, he tried to wake her with a light kiss to her lips. She began to stir, her eyes opened, and  
she saw the wonderful man she loved gazing at her with all the love he possessed for her, reflected through  
his eyes.   
  
"Good morning," she yawned, and kissed him softly. "How long have you been awake?" "Long   
enough to take in your beautiful face, and realize how lucky I am to have you in my life, and what a fool  
I was for waiting this long to tell you how much I love you." Amanda responded through watery eyes,  
"I love you, too, Scarecrow, so much, always."   
  
"Amanda, I'm afraid it's time to get ready for the airport, and grab a quick brunch beforehand. You know,  
I wouldn't mind staying here forever with you, but we've got to get going to make our plane," Lee  
reluctantly acknowledged.   
  
They had brunch at Dulles and were on their way to New York City on their two o'clock flight. They reached the Big Apple just short of two hours. Trying to get a taxi in New York City anywhere took  
ingenuity plus, but the Scarecrow was well adept at the game, and they reached the Plaza, luggage and  
all within thirty minutes of having departed the flight. Their room was, indeed a suite, as Billy had  
stated, but separate beds it did not have. The two partners smiled at each other at that fact. Other   
cases, they would have minded , now, they relished the idea.   
  
Amanda looked over the wardrobe provided for both of them in order to look the part of a wealthy  
couple, and found the selection to be perfect. The gowns were beautiful, as were the everyday and  
casual clothing. Having settled in, Lee suggested a jaunt to Tiffany's to choose engagement and  
wedding rings, and dinner at Sizzlin' Sam's for steaks. Any probable investors for Itran stock were  
always scrutinized with thorough background checks, as was the case with Lee and Mandy Martin.  
They lived in the upper crust section of Washington D. C., don't you know, and were considered the  
"darlings" of Washington society, mingling with only the most influential and wealthy residents. The  
Agency made sure of that fact.   
  
As the left the Plaza Hotel on their adventure into jewelry, Scarecrow noticed out of the corner of his  
eye, that they were being tailed by a dark skinned man in dark clothing. Lee whispered this to Amanda,  
as they scooted through the revolving doors. They lost the tail in short work due to the pretense of   
hailing one cab, and jetting into another. Maybe the Scarecrow should have been called the Snake   
because he knew how to slither so well.   
  
Tiffany's was everything the movie, Breakfast At, projected it to be. You could lose yourself there, if  
you really wanted to. Amanda was amazed at the selection and price range of everything. Lee's hand   
in hers made any trip worthwhile. She spied a diamond solitaire in yellow gold, probably too large in   
caret size for the Agency's taste. It was a least a caret in weight with little side diamonds nestled in the   
shape of flowers. She fell in love with the ring. There were also matching wedding rings for both the  
bride and groom. Lee heard her sigh. He asked the sales clerk to let them see the rings. Amanda tried  
the solitaire on, the fit was perfect. The wedding bands also fit both of them. Scarecrow asked that they  
be wrapped for them, he would pay half the bill. "No, Lee. I can't let you do that," replied Amanda  
concerned. "We'll just purchase something smaller." "No, we will not, Amanda. We have to look the part.  
Besides, I want these for us, for our own personal use. Amanda, I wish we were really married. I know  
this is short notice , but I've known you three years now, and I want you to be my wife. Please say yes.  
You know we are legally married from San Angelo, can't we just think about keeping it that way?"  
  
"Lee, this is crazy , but it feels so right. Yes, and we can think about it." After purchasing the jewelry,  
they decided to wear all the rings right away. Since it was still early, they walked hand in hand along  
the shopping district of the Big Apple, of course, at the exclusive shops. Lee saw their previous tail in  
view again. "Duck in here for a minute," he warned Amanda. Their refuge turned out to be St. Patrick's  
Cathedral. The darkly clad man followed them into the church. They hid in one of the vestibules. Lee  
decided he had had enough of being followed, and confronted the individual, shoving his gun into the  
man's back. "What can we do for you," Lee asked roughly, holding the man at bay. Itol Yehman was  
employed by Dabar as a hit man and bodyguard. He tried to loosen from Scarecrow's steel hands to no  
avail. "My employer told me to follow you, ,I was only doing my job," Itol conveyed. "Well, you report  
back and inform Mr. Dabar, that I will not put up with being followed by anyone's hired hoods. Also,  
if he wishes me to even think about investing any money with Itran, I am to be treated with the utmost  
respect from now on, or I will take my business elsewhere. Is that clear?" "Yes sir, Mr. Martin," stammered  
Itol, and ran out of the church.   
  
Amanda had to sit down in one of the pews for a minute, she was shaken, at what had happened during the  
past five minutes. "Lee, how did you know who he was, and how did he know who you were," rambled  
a nervous Amanda. "Hmmm, let's see, first part of the question, past experience and a bit of research,  
second part of the question, all prospective investors of Itran stock are scrutinized completely, and the   
Agency made sure that detail was covered, and I will not put up with a tail anyway."  
  
"You know, Mrs. Stetson , if I were marrying you right now, in any faith, I would say, I, Lee, take thee,  
Amanda as my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or worse, in sickness  
and health, to love and to cherish, for all the days of our lives. I would add. "With this ring, I pledge my  
life to you, my complete love to you, for as long as I would live." Amanda was in tears. She couldn't stop  
crying, she was so completely happy. She composed herself, took Lee's hand and said, "I, Amanda,  
take thee, Lee as my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, in  
sickness and health, to love and to cherish, for all the days of our lives. I would add, With this ring, I pledge my heart, my love, and my entire being, for as long as I shall live." Lee had tears of joy in his eyes.  
  
"Sweetheart, I will love you always," sighed Scarecrow, taking her lips and kissing her fully. As they broke from the kiss, Amanda replied "I love you so much, Lee. I've never been so happy."  
  
"Amanda, I hate to break this up, but we had better get to the restaurant, we have a big day tomorrow,   
and we really could use some sleep." The meal at Sizzlin Sam's was delicious, and once back at the   
Plaza, and in their room, the two partners fell sound asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.   
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  



	2. I Thee Wed-Parts III to conclusion

I THEE WED- PARTS III TO CONCLUSION   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Refer to Parts I and II  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Their New York City adventure continues as Lee and Amanda encounter Julian Kennedy,  
and Catel Dabar, and bring the exchange of information of the locality of military weapons to a stop.  
  
PARTIII  
  
Saturday morning sunlight peeked through the window sheers beckoning Lee and Amanda to awaken.  
Cuddling in other's arms, waking in this ecstasy every morning was the primary wish Lee had. He had  
never been this happy before. Nothing was going to take her away from him, nothing. He deserved this  
happiness. He knew that both of them would live the rest of their lives as if every moment given them  
were the last, but that every day was also a gift to be fully appreciated.   
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Stetson," Lee smiled, as he kissed her lightly, cuddling closer. "Good morning,  
sweetheart," replied Amanda, moving in closer she kissed Lee thoroughly, thinking to herself, "I still  
can't believe this is real."   
  
Lee reluctantly released her, but business was waiting. They had a week to resolve this case, and the clock  
was ticking. Lee decided it would be a good idea to have brunch sent up, and bring Amanda up to date  
on the activities for the rest of the week. While snacking on ham and eggs, Lee told her about Julian  
Kennedy, and his background before working with the Agency. He was in surveillance with a private firm,  
and was let go for unknown purposes. His work was exemplary after that, so the agency hired him.  
He was a computer expert, and that fact, made procuring information concerning military weapons  
whereabouts, and formulating a unsuspicious transport over to the hands of the enemy seem within  
reason. They had the task of catching him in the act for his arrest to be valid. He was cunning, an extravert, and somewhat obnoxious, all in one package. Julian had known Catel for over a year now.  
Around six months previously, he began dispensing locality information to Dabar and his terrorist   
group, until he was found out. Amanda would have to be able to look at the Agency's computers  
in order how to set up a trap for Julian. Saturday was the best day to accomplish this, since almost all  
regular personnel was off for the weekend. They decided to invade the Confederate Ave occupancy  
early that afternoon.   
  
For all who knew him, Catel Dabar, was a handsome, dark, outgoing Iranian with a charm that outdid  
some of the famous celebrities he knew personally. His expertise as the CEO of Itran was unsurpassed.  
Using this cover, no one would ever suspect him as the head of one of the deadliest terrorist groups in  
the states. He had been using Julian for about six months now, and only needed closing information   
from him to pull off the largest heist of military weapons from nearby Ft. Monroe. The weapons would  
then be transported to a secret location to be used by the group in future planned attacks. The first of these  
attacks was set for two weeks from now in Washington D.C. Without the closing information, they could  
not get the weapons out, as the weakest location of the Fort, and it's perimeters, were the closing data they  
needed. Catel figured Julian would be able to supply the important facts at the Trump party tonight.  
  
Amanda and Lee had an early lunch at a nearby delicatessen, then proceeded to Confederate Ave. and   
the Big Apple location of the Agency. Their federal id badges gave them clearance, and their liaison for   
this adventure , agent Larry Edwards , met them at the entrance. Larry guided them to the conference room, making sure that no one had seen them, and, of course, that the room was void of all detectable equipment.  
  
Agent Edwards introduced himself properly, and filled them in on the latest of happenings with regard  
to computer printouts of Ft. Monroe information confiscated by Kennedy. Larry stated that a trap was  
needed to stop the transport of the weapons. Amanda suggested that incorrect information fed to the  
terminal, and picked up by Julian, would be the best way to accomplish this feat. But they would have to  
find out exactly how to accomplish this by screening the terminals beforehand. Now would be the best time to accomplish this action, since the least of Agency personnel were in the building.   
  
Larry led the way upstairs to the second floor, where the elaborate computer system was housed for the   
Agency. They backed off when they spotted Julian at one of the terminals. Of course, he wasn't   
supposed to be there. The threesome waited in the shadows as Julian completed the task of trying to gather  
the last phase of data to transport the military weapons. By the look on his face, he was having no luck.  
A very frustrated Julian Kennedy closed the terminal he was situated at and stomped out of the computer  
area to the elevators. Dabar would not be pleased with no information obtained. Lee, Larry, and Amanda  
retreated to a large terminal where Larry Edwards opened up the main frame for Amanda . After a lengthy  
survey of the storage area at Ft. Monroe, and the building plans, she deduced that the south end of the storage barn had the weakest security, and the most advantage for removing the prize merchandise.  
Therefore, the best point to capture the terrorists was the north end. The false data should be fed to Dabar  
and his cohorts so that a planned capture was imminent. Amanda suggested she falsify the computer   
data so that the information retrieved would lead to Dabar and friends capture.  
  
When the update was complete, Larry left them in the Agency lobby, stating that he would see them at   
the Itran party tonight. Please be careful about talking to him, though, because he wasn't supposed to  
know the Martins at all. Scarecrow replied that he completely understood, and thanked him for his help  
so far. The Martins, alias, the Stetsons, made their way down Confederate Ave. exit. It was late, and   
they needed to get ready for the party for Itran.   
  
  
Amanda looked beautiful in a long, white sequined evening gown, jewel neckline. She wore her hair up  
in a French roll secured by a diamond clip. Her heart necklace, and matching diamond earrings, set the  
ensemble off perfectly. Lee looked dashing in his tux, as always. They had dinner at a restaurant in Trump  
Plaza, La Rouge, famous for it's French cuisine. The meal was absolutely delicious. The company, from  
Lee Martin's viewpoint, exquisite. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Amanda, you look absolutely lovely  
tonight," Lee beamed . "Thank you, honey," she replied, squeezing his hand. 'Lee, I wanted to tell you that I love you very much, whatever we decide about the marriage license from San Angelo. These past  
few days have been so wonderful." She looked deep into his eyes, all teary-eyed.   
  
"We'll have time to talk about it after this case is over, but, I want you to know, that I love you so much,  
Amanda Stetson , and I want this to last the rest of our lives," he kissed her hand. "Well, I guess we'd   
better make our presence known at the Itran party. Be careful, tonight, sweetheart, Dabar, can be ominous   
in his persuasion. I don't intend to leave your side, though," Lee warned, concerned.  
  
"I'll hold you to that promise, Scarecrow," she teased, kissing the tip of his nose. They entered the ballroom, arms linked. Itol Yehman pointed out the Martins to Catel, and Dabar gestured to his right   
hand man to take his leave, as he was about to discuss business with this charming looking couple.  
Catel walked up to the Martins and introduced himself. Lee gave him a welcome smile, and presented  
his beautiful wife, Mandy, to the Itran head. "It is a definite pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Martin," Catel  
responded, kissing her hand. Lee reacted in the normal way. "Thank you, Mr. Dabar. The pleasure is  
all mine," replied Mandy sweetly. Lee quickly separated their hands. "Would the two of you like a drink  
with me, and we can get acquainted? There is a cozy table over there we can use." "Yes, that would be  
perfect," replied Lee. "Shall we," he seethed sweetly, and guided them to a small, secluded table.   
After they were all seated, he gestured to the waiter, and immediately a young man responded to his  
command. They ordered their drinks, and Catel proceeded to ask them about themselves, and their interests.  
Lee explained to him that he was in electronics, and dabbled in good investments on the side. Mandy was  
an art critic, and a darn, good one, at that.   
  
"So, you were thinking of investing in Itran stock, Mr. Martin?" queried Dabar. "Yes, I was, Mr. Dabar.   
I've heard nothing but glowing remarks about Itran, and I'm very seriously considering quite a large sum."  
"I see, well, we will certainly look forward to discussing that venture, Mr. Martin," Catel finished, shaking  
Lee's hand. "If you will excuse me, there is an acquaintance I would like to speak to, please mingle and   
enjoy yourselves, I'll talk to you both later tonight," he moved toward one of the guests who had gestured  
to him a moment ago.  
  
"Amanda, let's walk around and see if we can locate Julian Kennedy, and strike up a conversation with him. We need to at least introduce ourselves, so we can, at least, "get our feet in the door" within this   
social circle, and influential clientele. They spotted Julian at the hors d'oeuvre table helping himself.  
"Everything looks so good, Mandy, we'll have to watch ourselves, you know, we have to keep in shape,"  
Lee smiled to his wife. "I promise that I will be careful, darling,." She retrieved a plate, and meagerly  
helped herself to some of the delicious snacks gracing the sumptuous table. Lee followed right behind her.  
As they worked their way down the table, they came up next to Julian, still indulging himself. "Excuse me,  
may I walk past, smiled Mandy. "Certainly," replied Julian, "who could say no to such a beautiful woman. May I introduce myself, I'm Julian Kennedy, and I work for the federal government here in New  
York City. Nice to meet you," Julian held out his hand. "How do you do, I'm Mandy Martin, we're   
visiting in New York. This is my husband, Lee," Amanda stated, linking her arms with her handsome  
husband. Lee extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, Julian. Wonderful party so far, Mr. Dabar seems like  
a very nice host. We just had drinks with him. We were thinking of investing in some Itran stock."  
"Oh, I see," remarked Julian, "that would be a good investment. Where are you from, Mr. Martin, you look  
familiar to me somehow?" "We're from Washington D. DC. on a vacation and business trip. We've had  
a wonderful time so far. "Glad to hear it, the Big Apple does that to you. I believe Mr. Dabar is having a  
prospective client brunch tomorrow, perhaps you would like to attend. Let me check with him , and I'll be right back. "Yes, that would be very nice, we'd love to come, right darling?" confirmed Lee. "Oh, yes,   
sweetheart, that would be perfect," agreed Mandy.   
  
"Mr. Dabar agreed with me that we must have you as guests at his brunch. It's at 10:00 a.m. here at Trump  
Plaza, in the downstairs banquet area., Julian explained. "Well, I have some friends who would like to see  
me for a while. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow, then. Goodnight for now." Julian walked over  
to a group of acquaintances. "Amanda, I see Larry Edwards gesturing to us from across the room, let's  
just slowly make our way over there. He may have some strategies planned for the military weapons   
transfer." The Martins slowly made their way across the ballroom to where Agent Larry Edwards was  
planted. As they walked by, he slipped a note to Lee, and walked on. Lee decided it was time to leave,  
and plan their next move after reading Edwards note. They extended their departure to Catel and headed   
back to the Plaza. Once in their suite, they found that the note asked them to meet Larry at the Agency  
tomorrow at 2 p.m., and the doors would be available for them to enter, once they displayed their badges.   
"Mrs. Martin, Lee suggested, "may I interest you in a bedtime story with the accent on a happy ending?" as he took Amanda into his arms, and kissed her thoroughly. "Which one did you have in mind, prey tell, kind sir," teased his wife. " Amanda and the Wolf is a very good choice, I think," replied Scarecrow huskily, as he placed kisses down her neck to finally end up at his favorite spot. Amanda trembled within  
his arms, eagerly awaiting the promise of their union again.  
  
The Stetsons woke up refreshed on Sunday, and ready to take on the day. They showered together for the  
first time, and ended up with a repeat of last night's activities in their spacious bed. As they again readied  
themselves for the Itran brunch, they thought it would be a good idea, this time, to shower separately , or to  
get to the point, they would never make it to eat that brunch. They managed to arrive for the brunch on   
time, and looking refreshed. Julian Kennedy motioned for them to be seated by him in the beautiful dining  
room. "You look wonderful this morning, Mandy, your husband is a lucky man," remarked Julian. A  
wave of jealously came over Lee, as he moved the chair out for his wife to be seated. "Yes, I think I am,  
very lucky, to be married to this enchanting woman," Lee replied, kissing Amanda's hand, and winking  
at her. Amanda smiled deeply into his eyes, showing all the love she possessed for him, and answered,  
"Thank you, sweetheart. I feel the same way about you." The brunch was delicious featuring an endless  
choice of delectable breakfast foods. Catel sat with the Martins for a little while to fill them in on a  
stockholder's meeting tomorrow at Itran at 11:00a.m. for the prospective investors. The meeting sounded  
ideal for further investigation, if any was needed. The Martins agreed wholeheartedly, they would be there.  
Light conversation continued, then the Martins took their leave, giving their goodbyes to Catel and Julian.  
  
Lee and Amanda proceeded to the Agency location , waved their badges, entered the building to meet their  
contact, Larry Edwards. He guided them to the conference room, where a discussion was take place on a back up plan in the event they were caught. "There will be a warning device inside your purse, Amanda. If you push it, a back up computer input will be initiated, and we will be alerted to intervene for capture. As far as I know, the transfer is set for Tuesday night around 11:00 p.m. Julian Kennedy happened to be in  
the building , and snuck outside the conference room in order to overhear what he could. He had seen   
the Martins with Larry, so their cover was now revealed. The only part of the conversation that Kennedy  
overheard was intervene for capture, and Tuesday night. Therefore, Lee and Amanda were now in danger  
as their false identities were now known.   
  
"Catel, the Martins are actually Lee Stetson and Amanda King, both intelligence agents from the D. C.   
Agency. They probably know the whole scheme by now, what do we do?" Julian was on the phone  
to Dabar. "You leave them to me, Julian, and I'll probably need your help when we finally dispose of them. Until then, you lay low. Got it." Catel was ominous with this verbal warning. "I'll have a nice surprise waiting for our amorous friends tomorrow, you'll see." Catel laughed under his breath.  
  
The Itran building was spectacular, with indoor fountains, fabulous restaurants, almost like an indoor mall.  
Lee and Amanda proceeded to the third floor for the stockholders meeting., after asking the directions   
from the receptionist. There was a good number of prospective clients in attendance. A program was  
presented by Catel as to what Itran was, and the value of the investment, as Itran stock almost never went  
down at the market. After the presentation, Catel asked for investors to sign up, and explained that this  
portion would be handled by Mrs. Pierce, investments specialist. Lee and Amanda hung back at the end   
of the crowd, but made it look like they were headed in that direction. This did not go unnoticed by Dabar  
as he nodded affirmatively at his henchmen to capture the agents. Lee spotted the gesture, and knew they  
had been found out. "They have found out about our cover, Amanda," Lee whispered, "his men are closing  
in on us. Take the side door over there, and let's get out of here." With the stealth of cat burglars, the  
Stetsons managed to flee the room and evade Dabar's men. They hid in a utility closet nearby. When the   
coast was clear, they worked their way back to the seminar area, and overheard Dabar and Julian in a heated discussion. "They got away, Kennedy. We need them and the location to release the weapons,  
along with the release co-ordinates. What do you suggest?" screamed Dabar "the release is set for tomorrow night at 11:00 p.m. at the south end of the storage building. We still don't have the release  
co-ordinates, do we?" a sarcastic Catel breathed. "I'll get them tonight at the Agency," promised Julian.  
"Very well, but this is your last chance, Kennedy, no more tries, after tonight." seethed Dabar.   
  
Julian hurried out of the building into the night. Lee and Amanda waited until everyone had left, then   
snuck down the back stairs of Itran, and left for the Agency. They found Larry and relayed what they  
had learned to him, including that their cover was blown. Larry suggested that a temporary safe house   
would be best for them both , and to follow him in wait for Kennedy. He did not want them to leave the   
building. Julian showed up twenty minutes later, and tried to access the weapons release information  
in the large computer area, when the lights suddenly went on in the large room. Larry pulled his gun,  
and handcuffed Kennedy. He returned him to the first floor conference room where the Stetsons waited.  
Larry told Julian that if he helped capture Dabar and friends, his prison term would be considerably less.  
Kennedy agreed to go along with them.   
  
Kennedy phoned Catel and explained that he had the coordinates, and they would be available to him   
at the release location tomorrow night at ten p. m. and he would see him there. Meanwhile, Larry placed  
Julian in light confinement at the Agency, and told Lee and Amanda to lay low at the safe house till  
tomorrow night at nine p.m. The safe house was located a few miles out of the city, and the Stetsons  
were transported there by helicopter. They had sufficient food and the gear needed to participate in   
the Iranian's capture.  
  
The Stetsons made the most of the situation that night. Amanda "heard" another bedtime story, Amanda  
and the Wolf again. This time the wolf was much more aggressive, and the story lasted all night. There  
was also a short version after the lovers woke up in the morning. Lee had never been so happy and fulfilled. He still marveled at how lucky he was to have this woman's love. As for Amanda, she never  
wanted the bedtime story to end, because she loved this man with whole heart, and every day was better  
than the last, if that was possible.   
They arrived at the south end of the weapons storage barn about 9:45 p.m. Julian was in position.   
Larry Edwards, and a full Agency back-up, Lee and Amanda, all in readiness for full capture of   
this notorious and deadly terrorist group. Catel Dabar approached Julian with his hand extended to  
accept the coordinates to release the weapons from the storage barn. As soon as the coordinates were  
handed over to the head of the terrorist group, the Agency advanced upon Dabar and his henchmen,  
quickly handcuffing each and every last one of them. "You will pay for this, Kennedy, mark my words,"  
spouted the defeated Iranian, before he was led away.   
  
Back at the Agency, Larry thanked Lee and Amanda for all their help, and called them a very proficient   
team.   
  
The Stetsons returned to their suite at the Plaza. Lee made Billy aware that the case was over with Dabar's  
capture. "Well, Scarecrow, that was quick and effective. The room is booked and paid for until Friday.  
Why don't you and Amanda take advantage of the free time and have some fun?" suggested Billy.  
"We were going to ask you that very same favor, thanks for thinking of us."   
  
"Scarecrow, we received a copy of the bill from Tiffany's. It states that you personally paid for a bigger  
diamond solitaire for your "wife". What's going on, Lee? Is there something I should know?" Billy  
chuckled.   
  
"I think you already know, so stop smirking. We don't need to visit the Bahamian Embassy, Billy.  
We've decided to stay married, and the rings we purchased are for Amanda and myself. I'll reimburse  
the Agency in full when I get back to D.C."  
  
"No you won't, Scarecrow. The balance due is Jeannie's and I wedding gift to you both, and I don't want  
no for an answer. Do you read me?" "Yes sir, loud and clear," laughed Lee. "Let me talk to Amanda for  
a minute, Lee," asked Billy. "Hello, sir" said Amanda, "You wanted to speak to me?"   
  
"Amanda, congratulations to you and Lee. All the luck in the future. He is the luckiest man in the world  
to have you, Amanda. We'll see you both next Monday. And, Amanda, will you please call me Billy from  
now on?" teased her boss.  
  
"Yes, sir, I mean, Billy. Thank you, Billy, for everything. Most of all, for letting me work with Lee."  
"Goodnight, you two. Have a nice honeymoon."   
  
Everything was quiet now. Case solved. Tensions all behind them, Mr. and Mrs. Stetson relaxed on their  
comfortable bed, holding each other tight. "I've never been so happy, darling," she sighed. "Neither have  
I, sweetheart." Lee crushed her to him, and kissed her passionately. "I can't quite believe we're finally  
here yet. I guess it will take a little while to get used to. I love you so much, Amanda," whispered Lee.  
"I love you, too, Scarecrow. It's a dream come true, Lee, for both of us I think."   
  
Goodnight from the Big Apple.  



End file.
